Dontrel Da Explorer
by xX-Bloodyrazorblades666-Xx
Summary: My sexond entry in da epic trigloy of hte adventures of cool people who kill not cool people! Once again be open minded cuz this has gay people and lbtqqqqq issues!


Cheapter 1: This is war huh wow errrrurghghg

Lol r u fats rdy for da story

For as long as the eye could see, destruction lined the barren landscape. The metallic carcasses of transports of all shapes and sizes dug into the dirt like shovels. Corpses covered the earth like grass. Fires eternally burning, fed by nothing but misanthropy. And yet, there was a man (Or what seemed like one) off in the distance.

"Please... let me go. I have a family to attend to, a wife pregnant with our only child... I beg you again, please let me go", a man dressed in a blue gothic outfit said while his eyes screamed in fear.

"lol fagot maybe u should have stoped 2 think what would have happened 2 u before u pewpewed at mwe with dat gun of urs now I am going to pwn ur life so you can't come back and try to pwn me later on u dumdbum." said a dud with silver ski and a big stupid voice. Than he took his gun buttock and smaked the gay stupid dude's face with much force of ow and hurt

"Fuk I am bleed to much now to life rigt" man said and then he died in the pain and the death.  
"Niga that's why you don't fukc with da Dontrel dalphine" said silver skin man who name is Dontel Dolaphine"Dolrtel come in this is hayq we need ur status we say that you were in fight are you okay" sed hq and then Dontrel sneezed and went "yeah I'm k but dis guy got killed by the death dick lol what a dumazzs""LOL" said the hq "I know right stupid fuker got owned because he was way 2 gay and a fagot and that's what I do to fagots" dantal said.

And den some green guy came up to him from behind him. "ur late agin jon.""Well, I'm sorry that this took so long to find you. You don't exactly leave a clear path to follow. By the way, can you refer to me as Master Chief, please? I don't think I know you well enough for you to be calling me John here." the big green man ssed. "Stfu big green man I will kall u what I want, so stfo u sutpid bit. Don't get md cuz you 8nt fly like meh" Dontral sed posing like a mad G. "I really do wonder why I decide on having you as a teammate-"  
"ITS CUZ I FUCK DA BITCHE WITH THE BIG DIC DAT U DONT HAVE U LEPRCHAUN BITCH" Dontel sed to dumb green man. "Man, I swear, if Cortana was here, her IQ would be dropping so insanely quickly I'd be lucky to fight the Forerunners again."

"IS THAT A FORM OF FURPLAT BECAUSE IT SUR SONDS IT" Dontrell scremed at Master Chef ear. "No. Not rea- OR SHUILD I SAY NORLY LOL" greeen man yell at dolfane. "CANT STOP THE COLE TRAIN, BABY" a blak man yelled while runing away from these bad anime white people who smed bad and were all "r groundwalk" and then black man shoot them. "omg a black man I have never seen one of tose b4" Flipper sed "Well, dma, a talking dolhpin, well I'll b fucked" large black male stated

nd then they talked and tried to get stuff fgured out for da good of humankind

END OF CHAPTER 2- NO W8

"Um, you can call me Cole, or the Cole Train. I'm really kind shocked that you haven't heard of me before"-  
"LOL DO U ET A LOT OF CICKEN BEXUZ U BLAK" yeled HQ (das raceist) "wow daz racist omg you fuckn tumblr bitch" seid green large army robot man "dat is so not kaweaii you apologize to black man right now to make good with him and make him :3" said dnatrell the peterdactyl (watch family guy on fox every night at 8PM on FAWKS) "wtf stop advertising in my storyu" said coke train "k" said advertising ppl and then they got shot by vikot reznor from the cod of dogs game. "Well, that's out of the way, what are your names, my fellow resistance fighters?" kool kole asked all the ppl around the land

"I'm deontel, the leader of the resistence P.O.O.P (People Order Our Patties) nd I don't know why I caled it that but I ffeel it works for us

"No it doesn'-" SHUT THE RFUCK UP GREEN BITCH OH MY GOD DOLPHIN YELLED AT STOP OF LUN "Jeez. Okay. Sorry mom. I'm Master Chief, nice to meet you-" green man said but then was stoped by fish going "UR MASTER CHGEF NOT CHIEFFWSF" and then green man was all "bich will you shut the fuck u"

END UP CHAPTER SIX I MEAN ONE 


End file.
